


The Lady in Red

by amiyadams



Category: Actor RPF, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: CEO, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams
Summary: In fact she loved him for being himself and for being so kind to her, for seeing him bringing her coffee with a little cream and sugar the way she likes it and even asking for fancy dishes when he calls her to lunch for talk about work.Above all, he was a great boss and always supported her in everything she did or did not do. And she couldn't be more in love with him.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 11





	The Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> music indication: The Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh
> 
> Good reading!

She had been working for one of the largest technology companies in the country for five years, being Mr. Pascal's assistant. But in this environment, she also knew that she couldn't resist her boss. And she had reasons for that.

He was not too strong or too tough. His medium height, his beautiful coffee-colored eyes, his thin beard next to his very detailed mustache, his hair with some gray but with some brown curls shone and made his face more youthful, even when he was forty-five years old.

In fact she loved him for being himself and for being so kind to her, for seeing him bringing her coffee with a little cream and sugar the way she likes it and even asking for fancy dishes when he calls her to lunch for talk about work.

Above all, he was a great boss and always supported her in everything she did or did not do. And she couldn't be more in love with him.

-

The company looked like chaos right at the beginning of the shift, since, on that specific day, the company in general tried to arrange the final suppliers for the big party they were having for publicity and new contracts.

Because she was working hard, she knew she would not have time to go to the party, even though she had been working for the company for so long that she couldn't even tell. She seemed disappointed to see all of her co-workers going home and telling them how happy they were to leave their chores and be able to have a night full of fine food and drinks. She already looked too tired and too busy to live being in her thirties.

For hours, until the early evening came, she found herself staring at the huge computer screen on her desk while listening to voices and laughter from the other side of the office, making her save all her work and finally go home, until she was called into the room of your boss, Mr. Pascal.

When she arrived in the room, she noticed the faint scent of whiskey in the air, making her a little dizzy but nothing compared to the vision she had when looking ahead: her boss was in a beautiful burgundy suit, black leather shoes and his hair was combed back but did not give much impression that it had been washed. The woody scent of his perfume also hung in the air and his smile was cheerful when talking on the phone with a possible customer.

At that moment, she thought of giving everything to be at that party and admiring him all night, but she knew that her job should come first and she would know that if she left that, she could be fired, even though she was a trusted person for her boss .

\- I'm glad you're here. I really needed… Wait a minute: why aren't you dressed for the event? All employees were invited, especially you.

Pedro's voice echoed in her ear, causing her to wake up from her daydreams and face him again with a more serious look and a more professional position.

\- Tomorrow we have many important meetings during the day and I need to plan all of them to work. I do not want to find reasons to be fired, now that I have managed to establish myself as his assistant after so many years.

His coffee-colored eyes looked at her intently, leaving her flushed for a while. She could understand that look as a negative sign for her speech but he would do anything for her to be at that party ... the way he wanted to.

\- But if I said all the employees, they are all and without any exception, especially you who are my right hand here. I want you to go home, change and go to the party at the address I emailed you.

His voice seemed too steady and his expression became serious, making her cringe and even think that she could be dismissed today, at the end of the day.

Upon leaving her vision for a moment, Pedro goes to the door that connects to a kind of closet where he kept his expensive suits and valuable watches, bringing a huge red box from there, going to his assistant and delivering the gift in her hands, leaving her paralyzed for a while.

\- Mr. Pascal, I ...

\- I'm not asking you if you want. I'm giving you as a reward for everything you've done for me for a long five years within this company. You are the most competent employee out there and I admire your effort.

Despite the darkness that entered the room, indicating the beginning of the night, I could clearly see her face turning red and her breath becoming wheezing, making Pedro approach her and hug her. He just didn't know how that simple reaction left her bewildered and then he pulled away when he realized she was breathing too loudly.

\- Did you… didn't you like the gift?

Before even answering, she opens the box and looks more red and breathless than it was possible: a beautiful red velvet dress, a beautiful pair of black high heels and a diamond necklace that stood out inside the box. She knew she didn't deserve all that but Pedro's smile helped her to encourage herself to wear that outfit and finally show the woman she always wanted to be.

\- Mr. Pascal, I ... I don't even know how I'm going to thank you for this gift. If I put all this together to pay you back, I will have to be without a salary until the day of my death.

Pedro then laughed out loud at her terrified expression, making her less tense and smile too. His gaze burned over her, making her more ashamed.

What she didn't know is that his love was wanting to be returned and he would insist on it for the rest of his life.

-

When she says goodbye to her boss quickly, she arrives at his house in half an hour, already going to the shower and taking a relaxing bath. She washes her hair quickly, dries it and manages to define some beautiful waves that stood out next to the dark brown color of her hair. Her body smelled of jasmine and her hair smelled of the sweetest herb in a garden.

Upon reaching the bedroom, she opened the box again and removed the dress completely, showing something much bigger than she imagined: the dress was in a velvety and soft tone, with a huge slit in one of the legs and the neckline was flashy but elegant at the same time. There was a side zipper, giving her more chances of not curling up when she got it out at dawn.

She finally removed the towel, already wearing a beautiful black lace lingerie with some silk details, the velvety red dress, the pair of black high heels, a light beige makeup, a red lipstick that managed to highlight her fleshy mouth, the beautiful diamond necklace that caught your eye and a perfume with the same scent as your soap.

When he left the room, he took the only chic bag among so many others so simple and worn and put on one of his makeups, his cell phone and his red lipstick and went straight to the taxi that was standing at the door of her building.

-

The minutes passed and Pedro started to get tense and worried about her. He knew that she could give up that stupid idea of showing off at a party, since she was too shy and would not imply that her boss was having an affair with her personal assistant. He knew he could lose her confidence if he did that and he wouldn't know how to live his life if he hurt her to that extent.

He tried at all costs to call her but the phone was out of range or hung up. With each missed call, Pedro turned over a glass of whiskey, making him dizzy for a moment and he even heard some words like "man, she will come" from his friend of many years, Oscar.

When trying to call again, he stopped his movements and focused on a huge movement outside, already imagining that there was an intruder wanting to enter the event, until he focused on a beautiful pair of legs and finally saw the face of the then owner: her beautiful and shy assistant, who didn't seem so shy that night, drawing the attention of all the men around her.

The jealousy was clear in his face, making his friend Oscar laugh sideways when looking at him that way. He knew that she could attract attention with that outfit but in years, he has never seen it so produced and more beautiful than it already was in that outfit in which he did not have so much effort to buy and give it to her.

Finally she managed to get out of the crowd of men who wanted her as an escort, staring at him and she opened a huge smile, giving more emphasis to the lipstick on her lips and the beautiful makeup that made her more charming. She came towards him like a real top model, making Pedro smile widely and hugging her. He couldn't be happier - and excited - when he felt her breasts almost exposed by the cleavage, rubbing against his chest and the wonderful smell of his jasmine scent invading his nostrils. He didn't know he could fall in love with her even more but there, that night, everything went downhill and he found himself loving her more.

Throughout the night, Pedro stared at her intensely while she talked with some of her professional colleagues and with her friend Oscar, who, even with his wife at his side, never failed to fall in love with his assistant. He couldn't judge her at that moment. Even he was drooling over that beautiful woman who, little by little, stole his heart and cared - and still cares - with so much love and affection. And he will always thank you for that. Forever

-

The night ends in the best possible way and, when he sees his guests of honor leaving, Pedro finally goes towards her, who was still talking and laughing with Oscar and Elvira, who also looked beautiful with her beautiful black dress that she dragged on the floor . But at that moment, he was enchanted by the owner of that red dress. And he didn't regret it.

He then excuses himself and pulls her to a more reserved corner of the party, which despite having few guests, was still happening and light music played, making him pull her to the center of the dance floor and dance with her. Despite not having the talent for it, Pedro wanted an excuse to smell her perfume again and look at her beautiful face.

\- Do you know, Mr. Pascal? I thank you for insisting that I come today. I spent long minutes getting ready for today and finally I realized that I shouldn't deprive myself so much that I don't enjoy a night as incredible as I did today. You are a great boss and…

When she realized what she was going to say, she was silent and moved away from Pedro's body, making him sigh in defeat and his expression became sad. She did not want to get involved with her boss and knew that it could harm her job by trying something that he is sure to regret the next day. She cannot go home and live on trial by her parents. No longer.

\- I did all this because I ... - he hangs for a long moment, until he pulls her closer, making her blush slightly. - I have been completely in love with you since the day you showed up in that conference room with that beautiful flowered dress and the same jasmine scent you are wearing today. I did it all because I wanted you here, with me, showing everyone that you are perfect. And I am not bluffing.

She looked at him in surprise and her face was redder than usual. For many years, she had not imagined a man saying that he loved her so romantically and sincerely. Pedro's eyes shone when he looked at her and she knew that, from then on, he could finally enjoy the reciprocity that she so longed for.

Pedro, without thinking twice, pulled her into a kiss that, at first, started out calm, until she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and feeling his erection through the cloth of his pants. For the first time, she didn't feel bad about the sexual tension she felt, as she started to feel uncomfortable in her private part and her legs were shaking.

Noticing her nervousness, he pulls her out and towards her car that was standing in front of the party hall, without even saying goodbye to her friends and customers. He didn't want to pay any more attention to anyone but her.

He did not want to take her to any motel, making her understand that it could possibly be any one in his life, even though he knows that is not true. In order not to demonstrate this, he asks his private driver to drive towards his huge penthouse in the city center.

When she got there, she found herself enchanted by all the rich and chic details that were in that place and imagined the long years of work that she would face to pay for a simple sculpture that was on top of the huge bookcase in the living room. She didn't want to be too quick to give the impression that she was an agitated woman and that she wanted to take advantage of her boss. She wanted to have a special night with the man who spoke to her in beautiful words and didn't want to ruin everything by being too anxious.

And he, who seemed to read her mind, pulled her lightly and kissed her again, removing the lipstick completely from her mouth. Her mouth looked fuller without the lipstick and her smile shone on her beautiful face, making him even more enchanted. Gradually, he led her to the bedroom, slowly climbing the wooden stairs that led to the second floor of the apartment. Everything was dark, except for the Moon, which shone brightly that night, giving a great view of the starry sky.

Everything happened slowly until the moment came: he sat her on the bed and slowly removed each piece of clothing, leaving her with only her black lace panties. His body, unlike what he imagined, was robust. She had beautiful thick thighs and her breasts were full, making him wonder for a moment how she managed to hide those beautiful curves in such simple everyday clothes.

When he finally leaves her half-naked, he slowly begins to take off his blazer and dress, leaving only the dress pants on his body. He sits on the bed and pulls her onto his lap, kissing her again and bringing his kisses to her exposed breasts, putting his mouth on one and squeezing the other tightly with one hand, as the other squeezes one side of the ass. hers, even giving some weak slaps.

Her moan was low and weak but it was enough to make him harder than he was, throwing her lightly on the bed, having a beautiful view of her body in the middle of a huge bed. He knew he had to go slow so as not to spoil the night and make her happy. He also knew that he could not be so rude as to think only of him at such a serious time. He wanted to give himself totally to her and wanted to hear her call his name. And I would do anything to see that happen.

His mouth went directly to her belly, going down the kisses and going to the bottom of her lace panties and pulling her slowly, showing her swollen clitoris and liquid coming out of the entrance to her vagina. As he looked up, he saw her close her eyes and breathe. He couldn't take long or the weather could be broken and, without thinking twice, went straight to her clitoris, sucking and massaging it with his tongue, while he put two of his fingers in her entrance, making her scream loudly and pull your hair, going deeper.

Pedro stayed long minutes with his mouth on her clitoris, until he felt a sweet taste coming out of her vagina, making him suck the liquid and remove his fingers, which were also dirty with pleasure. Before turning his attention to her, he turned her on his side and gave her ass an intense bite and suck, making her moan his name. When he finally comes back to her and looks at her, he sees her staring at him and then he puts his two dirty fingers in her mouth, making her moan softly and smiles when he sees her finish sucking the contents that were on her fingers.

Before even trying to go to finally, she pushes him onto the huge bed and kisses his neck, going down to his belly, groin and then unbuttoning the pants he wore and grabbing his penis with one hand while her thumb massaged the head of its member, which released a pre-enjoyment. With that, she mouthed slowly while one of her hands stroked his balls, making him cry out in happiness. His mouth is soft and his hands massaged well enough to make him squirm in bed. It took a few minutes for her to feel him tremble, already indicating that the orgasm would arrive in moments. Even before that happened, she made back and forth movements with her mouth on his dick, making him whimper and call her name out loud in that room.

When she felt her penis contract, there was no time for her to move away and ended up feeling the sweet taste of his pleasure in her mouth, making her lips pass through his penis while cleaning the rest of the dirt that was on him, especially on the head of the member, which was still a little swollen.

When she returned to Pedro, she kissed him intensely, making him feel his own taste and they both smirked at each other. He then puts her back on the bed and takes a condom out of one of the dresser drawers next to his bed and quickly places it on his penis that still throbbed with pleasure. He didn't want to seem too hasty to do that so he decided to massage her clitoris again with one hand. When he felt she was distracted, he quickly put his cock inside her, making her scream his name and beg for more.

Despite not being as young as she was, pleasure guided him at that moment, making him place one hand on the headboard and put it even stronger inside it. He felt her shiver beneath her and kept thrusting his cock inside her. In the meantime, he also grabbed one of her breasts, giving light bites and a few touches to the other available. Already she, who seemed blinded by pleasure, tried to roll over his penis and scratched his back hard, making him arch them and moan in pain. He didn't care about it and continued to fuck hard, making him take his hand off the headboard and grab his waist, giving him more momentum to fuck harder.

He knew he could do more for her that night and he didn't think twice: he knelt her on the bed and reared her ass in his direction, leaving her on all fours. Her hands steadied on the head of the bed and with a speed that he did not even think he had, he put his penis back in her vagina, thrusting faster and slapping her ass hard. The moans became louder and more intense, making him storming harder and slapping, making the place more red and hot.

He didn't know how long he stayed there in that position but he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, until he pulled her back to him and placed her on the mattress. She then sat on top of his penis and started to ride, making her bite her lips lightly and kiss him every now and then. Taking advantage of the position, he hit her ass even harder, leaving other big red marks and the burning sensation. She didn't care about that and even pushed her vagina further under his hard, soft penis.

When he felt his orgasm coming, he gripped her ass tightly and with both hands, pushed his cock hard inside her, feeling her orgasm come up next to his, making them both scream each other's names and she fell off. side of him in the huge, comfortable bed.

They both spent a long time looking at the beautiful sky-blue ceiling and felt the wind coming from outside to hit the room. Despite the cold it was that night, their bodies were dripping with sweat, slap and bite marks were present on her body and bites and sucks on his neck and her lipstick on the head of his penis.

He then pulled her to make her lie on his chest, which was still rising and falling quickly because he was still panting and his heart was beating fast. She seemed to be in the same situation and was still trying to recover from orgasm but she didn't care. Nor did he care about the burning sensation in his ass after so many slaps and bites from Pedro.

She was finally in the arms of the man she had always loved for years, ever since she entered that beautiful meeting room to meet the then feared Mr. Pedro Pascal, owner of the largest technology company in the country and also the strictest boss anyone could ever have.

But there, in that bed, while she felt one of his hands caressing her back and the other in her hair, she totally forgot that he was her boss and remembered the man who finally made her feel at home. clouds.

He no longer cared that she was his assistant. There, in that bed, she was the woman he had always loved since he saw her in that delicate way in his conference room for a job interview. Since then, his daily thoughts were about her and only her. He didn't regret it when he turned off his mind for long minutes during a boring meeting to think about her and her beautiful jasmine scent that had been in his room for hours that day. He loved her and no one in this world would take her out of his life from today.

Never.


End file.
